Hard Porn for Breakfast
by crematosis
Summary: Nel finds fayt looking thoroughly kissed...she finds out fayt's lover has been telling tales about her, but fayt won't tell her who it is...sounds like time for interrogation!


A/N: I blame a girl on youtube called kewen...I really do. The misheard wishmaster lyrics video they made….when it got to "hard porn will find a whip" I just about died laughing. Well…she's to lame for the title, and all the mystery books I've been reading are to blame for the storyline.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Albel and Fayt...maybe if I wished enough it would happen?

Nel was an early riser. She had already eaten her breakfast and had headed back to her room to read a book. However, she found it difficult to concentrate. Loud shrieks and giggling was coming from the dining room barely a few feet from her room. Finally, with a loud sigh, she threw down her book and went to investigate.

At first she saw no one in the room, but after a closer examination, discovered Fayt sprawled across the couch, his shirt torn open and his lips swollen. He sighed happily to himself, not seeming to notice Nel's presence.

Nel frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Someone molested you right outside my room?"

Fayt blinked and slowly came out of his fantasy world. He smiled at Nel dreamily. "Good morning, Nelly."

Nel crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I see you've had a very good morning, or a good night. You look thoroughly debauched, Fayt."

Fayt smirked and slipped off his shirt, examining it carefully. He shrugged casually. "What can I say? I have a lover. You're not jealous, are you? Or do you and Clair have something going on?"

Nel frowned. "Alright, Fayt. That's enough. Who is it? Who's been saying these dirty things about me and Clair?"

Fayt grinned. "My lover."

"Who is it? Whoever it is, I'm going to have a talk with them."

Fayt looked innocent. "I'm not telling."

"Sophia?" Nel asked.

Fayt snorted. "She wishes."

Maria and Cliff walked into the room to eat breakfast as they discussed some problem with the Eagle.

"Is it Maria?" Nel inquired.

"What are you accusing me of?" Maria demanded.

"Being Fayt's lover. Just look at how loved he looks."

Maria scowled at Fayt. "Why would I kiss him? That's practically incest."

Nel's eyes narrowed and she looked at Fayt intently. Suddenly she whirled and pointed at Cliff. "Was it him?"

"What?" Cliff shouted. "Gross! Err-no offense, Fayt, but uh…I don't like you that way. You're almost like a brother to me."

Fayt smiled at Cliff. "It's okay. I'm not offended."

Nel detected a slight flicker of fear in Fayt's eyes. Her instincts served her well. Fayt's lover had to be male, which left only two logical people: Albel or Adray. Roger was just too young.

A loud crash and angry swearing came from the direction of the kitchen. A moment later, a disgruntled looking Albel padded into the dining room holding a bowl of cereal. He unceremoniously dropped into a chair pulled up to the table, seemingly oblivious to everyone else standing a few feet away.

Nel cleared her throat and Albel paused with a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth. He scowled at Nel for interrupting his breakfast and then his expression turned puzzled as he noticed everyone else standing off to the side next to the couch. His gaze fell upon Fayt and he rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you fool? Are you on drugs or something?"

"You're such a jerk," Fayt grumbled, with a slight pout at Albel's rudeness.

Albel chuckled and chewed his spoonful of cereal. He swallowed and smirked at Fayt. "Get used to it. They don't call me wicked for nothing."

Albel continued eating and with his mouth still full, he waved his spoon in the general direction of the group. "What's all this for? Did the fool pass out on the couch? He's old enough to not need your help for everything."

Nel frowned. "We're questioning him, trying to figure out who's in love with him. Whoever that person is, they have some explaining to do."

"Oh really?" Albel calmly licked milk off his spoon, looking mildly bored. 'Since the fool doesn't look raped, I assume it's against the law to be in love with someone so young." He raised his eyes from his spoon, trying not to seem too interested.

"Not really," Nel sighed. "Although Fayt is a little young, he's old enough to make his own decisions. The problem is, his lover has been spreading slander and needs to be punished."

Albel pretended to be deep in thought. "Well, the obvious choice would be that wench Sophia, but you're probably smarter than you look and would have thought of that already."

Albel paused for a long moment and suddenly pointed at Fayt with his spoon. "Hey, fool, did you enjoy your game last night with Adray?"

Fayt turned bright red. "What? How did you know about that? Are you a spy now or something?"

"No," Albel said cheerfully, licking down the length of the spoon. He raised his eyes to give Fayt an amused look. "I'm a voyeur."

Fayt buried his face in his hands. "Oh god. It wasn't anything that bad, was it?"

Albel delicately placed his spoon across the bowl. "Oh yes it was. I was watching the whole time. It was quite a show."

Nel felt sick. She hadn't expected anything like this at all. "Well," she said weakly, "I'll go talk to him."

"You don't want breakfast before you go?" Albel asked mildly.

"Uh, no thanks," Nel said quickly.

Albel smirked, knowing he had caused Nel to lose her appetite. "Well, I'm glad I could be of help."

"Come on," Nel said briskly, sweeping out of the room. Maria followed her closely. Cliff stayed behind for a moment.

"You don't really love Adray, do you?" Cliff demanded.

"Err, no," Fayt said quietly.

"Good." Cliff pounded his fists together. "Then I'll feel no grief beating him to a pulp for taking advantage of you."

Almost as soon as Cliff left the room, Albel burst out laughing. Fay scowled at him and threw a shoe which Albel easily dodged. "Thanks a lot," Fayt muttered irritably. "Now everyone thinks I'm into a guy twice my age!"

Albel shrugged. "Cliff doesn't, but that doesn't really matter. That old fool will get the crap beaten out of him for something I did." He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "This is almost too good to be true."

"But, Albel," Fayt grumbled. "This is so embarrassing."

Albel regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Embarrassing enough to break up with me?"

"No, not that bad," Fayt sighed.

"Good. Just hold on for another few days and let Nel forget about it and then we'll tell her. Besides, she'd probably be more willing to accept you with me. We gave her the worst case scenario with Adray, so she might even be relieved if you're with me. It's the easiest way to get acceptance."

Fayt groaned. "It's so hard. I don't know how I'll be able to stand everyone weird looks all day."

Albel walked to Fayt's side and bent over the couch. "I'll make it worth your while," he murmured.

"Albel," Fayt whined. "We can't. Nel will hear us again."

"No, I'm not going to tickle you this time, so you shouldn't be so loud." Albel smirked. "Besides, I'll keep your mouth busy."

Fayt turned scarlet as Albel crawled onto the couch next to him. "No, no, no," he protested, pushing feebly against Albel. "We can't-not here. Someone will see."

Albel rolled on top of Fayt and pinned him down. "Don't worry, I'm only going to kiss you, but if you insist-" Albel broke off to kiss Fayt passionately and then pull away with a playful smile to watch Fayt's expression.

Fayt whimpered softly and his eyes glazed over. Albel smiled sadly, knowing this complete hold over Fayt wouldn't last forever. Fayt would still love him, but eventually, his intense teen hormones would cool down. But for now, Albel would make use of his power over Fayt.

Albel rose and crooked one finger in his direction. "Come here, Fayt. Let's go somewhere a little more private."

Fayt obediently rose and allowed Albel to lead him to his bedroom.

A few days later, Nel woke up at the usual time and went out to the dining room to eat her breakfast. However, she was puzzled to find Adray sleeping on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Nel asked.

Adray yawned tiredly. "Couldn't sleep. Albel and Fayt were going at it all night."

Nel's eyes widened with realization. "Albel and Fayt…"

"Yeah, and Fayt's room is right next to mine. It's a pity. Fayt could have been a good boy for Clair, but now I have to suffer listening to them all night. If only they would use Albel's room. It's-"

"What game were you playing with Fayt the other night?" Nel asked urgently.

"Strip poker," Albel said gloomily.

Albel was about to exit Fayt's room. He cautiously opened the door and looked out into the hallway. Seeing an angry looking Nel right outside the door, he quickly slammed it shut again.

Nel banged on the door. "Come out of there, you two. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Albel crawled under the bed next to Fayt. "Think we can last under here all day?"

Fayt smiled. "I can manage. How about you?"

Albel slid a hand up Fayt's thigh, grinning at Fayt's shudder of pleasure. "I can do this all day."


End file.
